1. Field of the Invention
Described herein are method(s), generally, of generating shape information on an object by detecting, through a touch screen of an electronic device, hovering, and executing a function in accordance with the shape information, and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices can receive an input from the outside without any direct contact with the touch screens. Particularly, the electronic device can detect proximity of an object to the electronic device by detecting, through a touch screen, hovering by the object.